zodiac_signsfandomcom-20200213-history
Libra
Libra Traits Strengths: Cooperative,diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social Weaknesses: Indecisive, avoids confrontations, will carry a grudge, self-pity Libra likes: Harmony, gentleness, sharing with others, the outdoors Libra dislikes: Violence, injustice, loudmouths, conformity People born under the sign of Libra are peaceful and fair, and they hate being alone. Partnership is very important for Libra -born, and with their victorious mentality and cooperation, they cannot stand to be alone. The Libra is an Air sign, with expressed intellect and a keen mind. They can be inspired by good books, insurmountable discussions and interesting people. The ruling planet of Libra is Venus, who is a lover of beautiful things, so the quality is always more important than the quantity for people born under the Libra sign. They are often surrounded by art, music and beautiful places. They are cooperative by nature, so they often work in teams. Libra is fascinated by the balance and symmetry. Libra-born prefer justice and equality, and they cannot tolerate injustice. They avoid indulging in all types of conflicts and prefer to keep the peace, where this is possible. They like to do everything in pairs and not alone. The biggest problem for Libra-born, is when they are forced to choose sides, because they are very indecisive and sometimes they forget that they have their own opinion.People born under the sign of Libra are peaceful and fair, and they hate being alone. Partnership is very important for Libra -born, and with their victorious mentality and cooperation, they cannot stand to be alone. The Libra is an Air sign, with expressed intellect and a keen mind. They can be inspired by good books, insurmountable discussions and interesting people The biggest problem for Libra-born, is when they are forced to choose sides, because they are very indecisive and sometimes they forget that they have their own opinion. Friends and Family Libra-born are fun and always willing to help, which makes them great friends. They may be inclined to delays and may be indecisive, but they are truly amazing friends and others desire to remain in their company. This flexible zodiac sign loves spending time with friends and family and will not hesitate when it's needed to organize some gathering. Libra is social, lovable and knows how to create a harmonious environment in which really enjoys. When it comes to challenges, Libra-born know how to see the solution to disagreements which makes them excellent for solving problems. The Myth of Libra There is a small mystery to the sign of Libra. On one hand, it is often connected to Astraea, the Greek goddess of innocence and purity, but this goddess is in general link to the sign of Virgo, Libra’s preceding sign. On the other hand, the stars of Scorpio make the constellation of Libra. It is almost as if Libra was a connection of Virgo and Scorpio, more than a sign by itself. It is best correlated to Dike, the Greek goddess of justice, the daughter of Zeus. Even though she is often in correlation to Astraea, she still seems to be an individual independent of other signs of the zodiac. In service of her father Zeus, Dike was in charge of measuring the weight of human souls after they passed away. Her job was to punish souls mired in vice and reward souls that were honest and just. The link of Libra with Astraea is related to the role of Astraea after she gave up on the human race and decided to leave the humans to their corrupted nature.